A New Life
by gurl3677
Summary: This is one of my first fic! Daryl finds someone he knew from before the outbreak.  When she loses her sister, can he step in and take care of her or does his lack of expressing himself push her away?  Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review! Even though this is done, please review! This was one of my first stories, I am redoing it to correct my mistakes!*_

Daryl took her chin in his hand and, with his other hand, he scoped up some water and gently started washing her cheeks. Her eyes were red from the crying but she had stopped by than. He rubbed one cheek until the blood was gone then moved to the other cheek. He kept stealing glances at her eyes. She wasn't moving and didn't seem to know he was there. Once he had all the blood washed from her face, he took her hand in his and pulled her to stand.

" We are goin back to camp now. You gonna spend the night in my tent." He picked up his cross bow and they started back through the woods.

He pulled her behind him, carefully watching where she stepped since she didn't seem to notice. Everyone at camp was by the fire by the time they got back. It was dark and they were eating. The people was staring at him but he didn't pay them any attention. Instead, he led her to the outskirts of the camp to his tent. He unzipped it and stepped inside.

" You want sumthing to eat?" He asked as he pulled her inside. When she didn't answer him, he shook his head. " Me either." He dropped her hand and moved to close the zipper. He put his hand behind his head as he came around to the front of her again. " Look, it's been a long day. Let's just go to sleep."

seven months earlier:


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review even though this story is finished. This story was written before we knew a lot about Daryl and his past. So this is based on Daryl, season 1, when he wasn't a team player and came across as not liking anyone. This is one of my first fics so I hope you like it!*_

seven months earlier:

Merle and Daryl slipped into the bar stool of their favorite bar. Merle looked around and spotted the bartender as she started towards them. The young woman put napkins in front of the brothers and smiled slightly. She was a pretty girl with long dark hair with two blond streaks on either side of her head. She had dark blue eyes and a very slender frame.

" What can I get you boys tonight?" She asked. She had been waiting on them since they started coming to the bar, six months earlier.

" You know what we want." Merle said with a smirk. Jillian placed her hands on her hips in mock anger.

" Listen, I have told you boys time and time again, I am not going to have threesome with you." She said. Daryl smiled and Merle laughed with a shrug.

" You can't blame a man for tryin." He said as she grabbed the beer she knew they'd order. She placed a beer in front of each man then crossed her arms on top the counter and rested against it. Daryl picked up his beer to take a drink.

" If you hadn't told me you were brothers I might have considered it." She said. Daryl's hand stopped with the bottle midway to his mouth as he looked at her. " But since you're brothers, it's kind of weird." She winked at them and walked away laughing. Merle nudged his brother.

" Ya hear that? She'd consider sleepin with us if we weren't brothers." Merle said.

" Will you shut up already?" Daryl said after he took a swig from his beer. He turned in his bar stool to watch the TV. " That kind of girl is too good for the likes of us." He said.

" She sure is hot though." Merle said as he turned in his seat.

Daryl's eyes were glued to the screen as a new flash came over. The whole bar were quiet as everyone started watching it. Reports were coming in from everywhere about people attacking and eating others. A shoulder brushed against Daryl's a second before light perfume greeted him. Daryl looked to his right to find Jillian leaning against the counter. Her small arms crossed over her chest.

" This had been going on all day." She said. She glanced at him before looking back at the TV. "What do you think is going on, Dixon?" Daryl cleared his throat then looked away.

" How the hell would I know? I'm just a stupid hick." She looked at him and smiled.

" You're smarter then you think, Daryl Dixon." She said. He looked slowly at her. " Tell me what you think?"

" What's it matter what I think?" He asked. She shook her head and looked back at the TV. When she didn't say another word, Daryl looked away.

Three weeks later:

Daryl crept through the town with his cross bow up. Merle had gone missing somewhere in the city. Daryl had come to find him but so far there had been no luck. A movement from inside a building to his right caught his eye. It was too fast to be a walker so he decided to check it out. He quickly crossed the street and slowly pushed open the door to the drug store.

He heard the sounds of items being moved around and started carefully walking through the store to find the source of the noise. He watched everything as he moved through the store, making sure no walkers were coming for him. When he reached the back of the store, he saw an open door. Going in, weapon first, Daryl silently walked into the back.

" Daryl? Daryl Dixon?" A small voice asked. " Holy shit, it is you!" He heard a second before he was rushed by the bartender he had come to know. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. " Oh my God, you made it!"

" Jillian, what the hell you doin here?" Daryl asked as he pulled her away from him. He noticed another girl staring at them. She had Jillian's face only with she had blond hair.

" My sister and I have been hiding out here since the outbreak." Jillian said.

" Well this is a stupid place to hide." He snapped.

" Wow, Jillian. It seems you missed telling me about his charming personality." Her sister snapped. Daryl frowned slightly, she had been talking about him?

" We didn't know where else to go." Jillian said. Daryl sighed.

" Come with me, I got a place you will be safe." He said.

" I'm Jocelyn, by the way. Thanks for asking." The blond said.

" You two get whatever supplies you can and follow me." Was all Daryl said. The girls picked up their book bags and strapped them on their backs.

" We have a car in the back, it's filled with shit. We were going to make a run for it but we didn't know where to go." Jillian said.

" Then we will drive it to the camp." Daryl said. Both girls came to him then and each took one of his hands but he pulled away from them. " Look, I can't shoot anything with you two holding on to me."

" We're scared, Daryl. You don't have to be a dick, alright?" Jillian said softly. Daryl locked eyes with her for a few seconds before he spoke again.

" Hold on to my shirt if you have too." He said. Each girl took a hold of the back of his shirt before they left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review even though this story is finished. So I know people don't want to read stories where the girls can hunt and butcher animals but Jillian's history with it, is actually mine. My grandparents owned a butcher shop for sixty years before they sold it. I worked there off and on throughout my life. *_

Jillian was sitting beside him in the front seat of her car while he drove. Her sister was sitting in the back, looking out the window. Jillian had a section of his shirt still twisted in her fingers. She wasn't looking at him either. He stole glances at the girls, moving from her and to her sister and back again. It didn't take long before Jocelyn noticed him and frowned at him.

" Look, we're twins, alright! Stop fucking staring at us." She snapped. Jillian looked at Daryl then back at her sister. He looked back at the road.

" I just ain't seen twins in real life before." He said.

" Jocelyn dyed her hair so people could tell us apart better." Jillian said softly.

It didn't take long to reach the camp. Everyone heard the car pulling up and had come around to see who it was. Jillian tighten her hold on his shirt as he stopped the car. Daryl looked at her but she wasn't looking at him. Her and Jocelyn's eyes were glued on the other survivors. He turned the car off and tugged his shirt away from her hand.

" We thought we were the only ones who made it." Jocelyn said softly.

" Well you ain't." Daryl said as he opened the car door.

" Who you got there, Daryl?" Dale asked as the girls got out of the car. They quickly clasped hands together.

" Looks like survivors to me." Daryl said.

" Welcome to our camp." Rick said as he came forward. " My name is Rick Grimes." He said as he held his hand out to them. Both Jillian and Jocelyn shyed away from him. " You have no reason to be scared, we won't hurt you." Jocelyn laughed.

" Yeah, we heard that one before." She said. Jillian tugged on her sister's hand.

" My name is Jillian, this is my sister, Jocelyn." She said.

" You girls' twins?" Dale asked. Jillian was looking for Daryl but he had wondered off.

" Yeah." Jillian said. Two blond girls came towards them with smiles.

" Do you have tents? We could help you get them set up. I'm Amy by the way." Amy said.

Amy showed them around the camp, telling them who had what tents. When she showed them where Daryl's tent was, Jillian decided to set their tent up next to his. Jillian told Amy she knew Daryl from before the outbreak when Amy looked at her like she was nuts. Jillian couldn't explain it to anyone, but she just felt better being around someone she knew.

After the girls were settled in, a few of the other survivors introduced themselves to them. Jillian and Jocelyn kept a tight grip of each other. They took an instant liking to Amy and Andrea who helped them set up their tents and carry things from their car. Jillian wanted to move her car closer to the tent but Daryl had taken the keys and not given them back to her. She had no idea where he went off to.

TWDTWD

Daryl was carefully walking through the forest, looking for something for dinner. A small rattling from his pocket got his attention. He frowned and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out Jillian's car keys. She had three keys on the ring and a few charms. One of the charms was a picture of Jillian and Jocelyn. They were standing together in swim suits and smiles. Another charm was a black J and a third charm was of a small shot glass. He slipped the keys back into his pocket and carried on.

TWDTWD

Jillian and Jocelyn were sitting by the campfire later that day. Glen was sitting by Jocelyn, talking to the girls. Both girls were smiling at him and nodding when they needed too. Daryl came out of the woods with a few rabbits on his shoulder. He glanced over at them as the girls' laughter rang out. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. He walked over to them and caught Jillian's eyes.

" Hey." She said softly. He took her keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her.

" I didn't mean to take them." He said.

" It's okay." She said. Daryl nodded then walked away. Jillian stood up and followed after him.

" Dixon," She said. Daryl glanced behind him but kept walking. " Hey." She said. Daryl stopped by his tent to start getting the rabbits ready. " Look, will you talk to me?" She asked.

" What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he took his knife out. He sat down and started skinning a rabbit. Jillian sat down beside him, surprising him.

" Thanks for helping us." Jillian said. He nodded without looking at her. Jillian sighed after a few minutes of silence. " Listen, you and my sister are the only ones left that I actually know, so please don't ignore me or shut me out." He looked at her as his shoulders dropped.

" I ain't tryin to ignore you." He said. " I got a lot to do."

" Then let me help you." He raised his eyebrows up at her comment. She sighed again and looked away from him. " Forget it." She said. As she started to stand, Daryl reached out and grabbed her arm.

" You know how to skin a rabbit?" He asked as she looked at him. Jillian sat down and nodded.

" My parents owned a butcher shop before the outbreak. I worked there as a second job." She said. He smiled and looked away. " What?" She asked as she took the knife he offered her.

" Can't picture it, that's all." He said. He put a rabbit down in front of her.

" I'm more than just a bartender, you know." She said as she started quickly skinning the rabbit. Daryl stopped what he was doing and watched as she whipped the knife around. He looked at her face then smirked and looked away. Jillian paused in her movements. " What are you laughing at?" Daryl shook his head.

" Nothin. When you were behind the bar, just never pictured you butchin an animal, that's all." He said.

" I guess there is more to me than you thought." She said as she started working again.

They worked together in silence until all the rabbits were skinned and readied for cooking. He took the knife back from her and muttered a thanks before he walked away. He was shaking his head as he looked back at her. She was walking over to the fire with the rabbit in a bowl. He looked away before she saw him. There's something sexy about a woman who knows how to work with a knife, he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review even though this story is finished. *_

Later that night when Daryl was coming to his tent for bed, he saw the girls standing by their tent talking quickly to each other. They were holding hands and Jocelyn looked upset. Jillian had her back to him so he couldn't see her face. Jocelyn was pale and it looked like Jillian was trying to reassure her. Daryl got closer to his tent and could hear what they were saying.

" I don't want to sleep in the tent. We should sleep in the car, we will be safer." Jocelyn was saying.

" Jocelyn, we will be fine." Jillian was saying. Jocelyn noticed Daryl as he set his cross bow down.

" Hey, what type of people are these people?" Jocelyn asked him. Jillian glanced over her shoulder at him. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know. I don't know them." He said. Jillian ran her hand through her hair then faced him.

" Are we safe with them? Do we need to lock ourselves in our car?" Jillian asked.

" No, why would you need to do that?" Daryl asked.

" Because people aren't nice." Jocelyn said.

" What she means is, we ran into some pretty awful people before. We just want to make sure that doesn't happen again." Jillian said.

" Well, I don't think they will do anythin. Look, I'm right beside you guys if anyone fucks with you I will hear it, alright?" Daryl asked. Jillian looked at her sister.

" See? We will be fine." She said.

" You know, I don't get you. How can you just brush off what happen? Just because he says he's right there, you're just forgetting what happen." Jocelyn snapped. Jillian squeezed her sister's hand sharply.

" That's not true and you know it." She said in a warning tone. " Just get in the fucking tent and go to sleep." She said. Something in Jillian's face must have convinced Jocelyn because she turned from her and went into the tent without another word. Jillian's head dropped as her shoulders sagged. She took a deep breath and faced him. " Thank you." She said softly.

" What the fuck are you thankin me for?" Daryl asked. Jillian shook her head then went into her tent.

TWDTWD

The girls settled into the camp nicely but stuck together most of the time. They'd smile and answer questions but they hardly ever went out of their way to talk to anyone on their own. Jillian was more friendly then Jocelyn was. The others in the camp noticed that they seemed to stick mostly to Daryl, which everyone thought was strange. They talked with Glen and Amy when Daryl wasn't around but the second they saw him, they almost made a beeline towards him.

Daryl wasn't sure he how much he liked that they stuck to him. He was a loner and since Merle was gone, he didn't feel like being responsible for anyone else. The girls didn't talk much to him but they sat close to him at dinner time and Jillian would help him get what meat he had hunted, ready for dinner but even than, they hardly spoke. Even though he knew Jillian from the bar, and had even been interested in her before the world went to hell. But he felt like she wasn't the type that went for guys like him, so he wanted to keep his distance from her.

He was sitting on some rocks by the lake at dust one night about a month and a half after the girls were found. He just needed some alone time, some time to think. He still wasn't sure how he felt about losing his brother and finding her. He never seemed to have a moment to himself and he just needed to think. He thought he had found peace and quiet until he heard the girls' voices.

" Come on, Jilly!" He heard Jocelyn call.

" I'm coming!" He heard Jillian's voice shortly afterwards. He quickly slipped behind a rock as they ran down the trail from the camp to the lake.

Both girls were holding hands as they ran to the deck. They were laughing as they launched themselves off of it. They disappeared under the water quickly. As soon as the water washed over them, the girls let go of their hands. The bubbles quickly rose around them as they started swimming to the surface. Jillian was the first one to break through the water. She came up laughing and looking around.

" Jocelyn?" She called. When she didn't see her sister, Jillian turned in the water, looking everywhere, "Joce?" She called again. Suddenly something grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her under water. She screamed before she slipped under. Jocelyn came out of the water laughing. When Jillian's head popped up again she was coughing. " You're such a bitch!"

" But you love me!" Jocelyn sang out as she threaded water.

" I don't know why." Jillian said as she swam back to the dock.

" Ah, don't be mad, Jilly bean!" Jocelyn said as she started towards her sister. " I bet if it was Dixon, you won't be mad!" Daryl tilted his head as he watched the scene.

" Shut up!" Jillian hissed as she quickly looked around. " Someone might hear you!" Jocelyn laughed.

" Why are you so shy when it comes to boys and I'm ready to jump anyone who comes along?" Jocelyn said.

" Because I'm not a whore like you." Jillian said as she pulled herself onto the deck.

" I'm not a whore." Jocelyn said as she reached her sister. " I'm just not selective." Both girls looked at each other for a second before they started laughing. Jillian helped Jocelyn onto the deck and they both laid down, holding hands. " Come on, Jilly, it's the end of the world. You have been talking about him since he first came into the bar."

" Yeah well, I don't think he sees me like that. He never talked to me much, it was always his brother that did the talking. He barely even looked at me." She said. Daryl shook his head. He had looked at her all the time, even knew her laugh by heart. He ran his hand through his hair.

" Maybe he doesn't like girls." Jocelyn said. " I mean, he doesn't seem gay and I have seen him looking at you but you never know." She said. Daryl leaned against the rock and listened to them talk. He never, in a million years, would have thought someone like her who be into someone like him.

" It doesn't matter. I'm sure it's just a stupid crush because he's the ultimate unattainable guy." Jillian closed her eyes and sighed. " You're not one to talk to me about not acting on a crush, I see you have been talking to Glen a lot." Jocelyn laughed.

" Yeah, he's so cute but I doubt he could handle someone like me." Jocelyn said.

" I'm sure not. He seems a bit inexperienced. I bet if you came on to him, he'd cum in his pants before you even got your clothes off." Jillian said. Jocelyn and Jillian looked at each other then started laughing again. After a while they were quiet. Jillian closed her eyes again and rested head against Jocelyn's shoulder.

" Are we ever going to talk about what happen?" Jocelyn asked. Daryl could hear Jillian sigh.

" What's the point? It happen, we are fine." She said. " I just want to forgot about it."


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review even though this story is finished. *_

Daryl was sitting by his tent, cleaning his cross bow, when the girls walked back to camp later that day. They were holding hands and talking quietly together, like always. Daryl looked up and caught Jillian's eyes. She smiled shyly then looked back at her sister who was pointing to Glen. Both girls smiled at him as Jocelyn started pulling her over to him. Glen took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. Daryl frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Jocelyn sat down beside Glen and pulled Jillian down beside her. Glen was grinning at something Jocelyn was saying as Daryl took a deep breath. He walked over to them, his mind racing as he tried to think of something to get Jillian away from the kid. When he reached them, Glen's smile faded as he looked up at Daryl. Both girls turned to face him at the same time.

" So, we have some squirrel. You gonna help me or bitch out on your work tonight?" Daryl asked Jillian. She tilted her head and frowned slightly.

" I never bitch out of work." She said.

" Well, let's go than." Daryl said before he walked away. Jillian looked at her sister who smiled at her. They kissed cheeks before she got up and followed after him.

TWDTWD

Jillian sat down beside Daryl as he handed her the knife she had been working with before. He set a few animals out in front of her and they got to work quietly. He stole some glances at her and saw she was watching her sister and Glen. He looked over at them and saw Jocelyn was laughing at something Glen said and had her hand on his arm.

" Your sister like him or sumthin?" Daryl asked as he looked at his work.

" I'm not sure she really likes him or just likes flirting with him." Jillian said as she looked away.

That was all that was said between them until they were done working. Usually, after they were done cleaning whatever animal he had caught, they'd go in different directions to clean themselves up. This time Daryl brought over a bowl of water and some soap. He set it down in front of her and handed her the soap. Jillian looked at him quickly but took the soap from him.

" Thanks." She said softly.

" Don't need to be walkin to the lake to clean up. It's gettin to be dark. It ain't safe for you to be out there alone." Daryl said.

Dinner, that night, was different than most nights. Usually Jillian and Jocelyn sat by Daryl, wherever he was, but that night they decided to sit alone. Both girls had their head bent together, whispering to each other as they ate. Daryl was sitting back from the fire and watching them carefully. The fire light bounced off Jillian's face and made her look stunning. At one time she'd look up, searching for him. It took her a few minutes before she found him, and when she did, she smiled slightly then looked away again. He also noticed how Glen watched them and that pissed him off.

TWDTWD

Two weeks later, Daryl was showing Jillian how to fire an arrow from his cross bow. She had asked him to take her hunting with him and he wanted her to know how to fire a weapon first. He was positioning her hands on the bow while standing behind her when Jocelyn's scream rang out. Jillian dropped the bow and took off running in the direction of the scream without thinking. Daryl grabbed his cross bow while Rick and Shane grabbed their guns, and took off after her.

" Jocelyn!" Jillian was yelling. " Where are you!"

The woods opened to a clearing and she found Glen and Jocelyn with a walker. Glen was holding on to the walker from behind while Jocelyn was holding onto her neck. Blood was slipping down her neck. Jillian stumbled at the sight. Daryl came up right behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He slung her around and into Rick's arms. Jillian was screaming for her sister. Daryl took aim and fired an arrow, landing it right in the walker's head. Rick held Jillian tightly to him, his hand in her hair as Jocelyn dropped to her knees.

" Oh shit! Oh shit!" Glen was saying over and over again.

" What the hell happen?" Daryl snapped.

Jillian pushed against Rick as hard as she could. She turned and rushed to her sister before anyone could stop her. She sank to her knees after Jocelyn fell backwards. Jillian gathered her sister to her, calling her name. Jocelyn had her hands to her neck. Shane and Rick started through the woods after ordering everyone else into the RV.

" We were making out, I didn't see the walker." Glen was repeating over and over again. His hands were on his head.

" Jill...Jillian." Jocelyn's voice was distant.

" I'm here, Jocelyn." Jillian said. Jocelyn took her hands from her neck and touched Jillian's cheeks.

" Don't let me become one of them, please?" She asked. Blood continued to slide down from her neck. Jillian shook her head as she sobbed. Daryl had his back to the girls, his cross bow up as he searched the woods with his eyes. "Make Dixon...make Dixon kill me." Jocelyn said, her speech was becoming slower and more slurred. Daryl glanced behind him at them.

" Jocelyn, please..." Jillian was begging.

" Jillian?" Jocelyn asked again.

" I'm right here." Jillian said. " I got you."

" I love you." Jocelyn whispered as her eyes closed. Jillian held her sister's face to her chest as she sobbed and rocked back and forth. When Jocelyn stopped moving completely, Jillian pulled away and looked at her sister.

" Dixon?" Jillian's voice was tiny as she spoke his name. " Please..." Daryl turned and walked slowly to her. He crouched down on the other side of Jocelyn so he was across from Jillian. Jillian's eyes slowly met his. " Is she gone?" She asked. Daryl brought his fingers to Jocelyn's neck and felt for a pulse but didn't find one.

" She's gone." He said softly. Jillian looked at Jocelyn then ran her hand through her sister's hair as she sobbed softly. She stared at her sister for a long time. Daryl was still crouched down beside Jocelyn. Jillian just continued to stroke her sister's hair.

" I love you." She said. She brought Jocelyn's face to hers and kissed her forehead. When she pulled away, Daryl saw her hardening up in front of him. She laid Jocelyn down then took one of her hands. She pressed it to her cheek. " Shoot her, please. I don't want her to wake up and be a walker." When he didn't say anything, she looked up at him. " Please."


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review even though this story is finished. *_

Daryl aimed down his cross bow and noticed his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and aimed down at the face that looked just like Jillian's. Jillian refused to let go of Jocelyn's hand. She was holding it tightly and had their hands resting under her chin. He slipped his finger on the trigger and studied himself. When he fired the arrow, Jocelyn's head rocked to the side while Jillian jumped.

" Will they come and eat her?" Jillian asked, not opening her eyes.

" No," He said. " Geeks don't eat the dead." Daryl said. Jillian nodded. " Look, I will give you a few minutes with her then we have to go back to camp." Daryl turned his back and started scanning the woods again. A few minutes went by before he heard movement in the woods. He turned around and saw Jillian was gone. " Fuck me!" He said before taking off towards the sound.

By the time he reach the lake, she was already climbing up some boulders that lined the lake. He slipped the cross bow over his shoulder and started after her, calling her name. Since she was so small, only standing about 5 foot 1 inch, she was very fast. She reached the top of the boulders, completely ignoring him. She stepped over to the edge, despite him yelling for her to step back. Jillian closed her eyes and was ready to step over the edge. Her family and friends were gone and now her twin sister was dead. She felt herself starting to slip when a strong arm wrapped around her waist again and slung her around quickly.

" What the hell is wrong with you! Are you fuckin crazy!" Daryl yelled in her face. He gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her to make her look at him. " What the hell did you think you were doin! You know you will kill yourself if you fall off here!"

" I don't care!" She yelled back. " I have nothing left! I have no one! You should have let me fall, push me over the edge! I have no one left!" She yelled.

" Stop it! That ain't right so stop talkin like that!" Daryl shouted at her. He was trembling as he searched her face. After a few minutes of their eyes being locked together, Daryl stood up straight. They were both taking deep, quick breaths, almost panting. Without another word said between the two of them, he took her hand and led her down the boulders carefully. He took her to the side of the lake and pulled her down to sit by him.

Daryl took her chin in his hand and with his other hand, he scoped up some water and gently started washing her cheeks. Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying. He rubbed one cheek until the blood was gone then moved to the other cheek. He kept stealing glances at her eyes. She wasn't moving and didn't seem to know he was there. He was wondering if she had just checked out. Once he had all the blood washed from her face, he took her hand in his and pulled her to stand.

" We are goin back to camp now. You are gonna spend the night in my tent." He picked up his weapon and they started back through the woods.

He pulled her behind him, carefully watching where she stepped since she didn't seem to notice or care. Everyone at camp was by the fire by the time they got back. It was dark and they were eating. The people was staring at him but he didn't pay them any attention. Instead, he led her to the outskirts of the camp to his tent. He unzipped it and stepped inside.

" You want sumthin to eat?" He asked as he pulled her inside. When she didn't answer him, he shook his head. " Me either." He dropped her hand and moved to close the zipper. He put his hand behind his head as he came around to the front of her again. " Look, it's been a long day. Let's just go to sleep." When she didn't move, Daryl took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her to sit on his make shift bed. " Stay here, Jillian." He said.

Daryl came out of his tent and zipped it back up again. He saw Rick and Shane coming towards him but choose to ignore them. He walked over to her tent and undid the zipper. Even though it was hot during the day, the temperature at night could drop down very low so he wanted to get a few extra blankets and pillows. He also hoped that having her things around her would snap her out of whatever place she had slipped into. He knew from hearing them talk at night, that Jillian slept on the left side of their bed so he grabbed her pillows and blankets. When he came out of her tent, Shane and Rick were waiting for him.

" Is she alright?" Rick asked.

" She aint talkin." Daryl said.

" We checked the woods, there are no other walkers." Shane said.

" Look, I know this is important and shit, but can we talk in the mornin? I don't want her alone for too long." Daryl said.

" First thing in the morning." Rick said. Daryl nodded and went to his tent.

He found Jillian right where he left her. He zipped up his tent then faced her with a sigh. He walked around her and put her pillow and blankets down. He came around to the front of her again and came down on his knees. He soothed one hand over her hair then took a hold of her chin. Taking on the role of caregiver was not something he ever thought he'd do but he felt responsible for her. He turned her face from side to side and noticed that her eyes were glazed over. He figured she was in shock but wanted to make her knowledge him so he would know she was some what okay.

" Jillian, look at me." Daryl said. When she didn't react to his voice, he took her face in both his hands. " Jilly?" He said, using the nickname he had heard Jocelyn use so many times. She finally met his eyes but didn't talk. He sighed. " I'm gonna take off your shoes then I want you to lay down and try to sleep." Thankfully, she nodded.

Jillian laid down on her side, not facing him. Daryl was laying on his back, one hand behind his head and the other one resting on his chest. She was laying on his right side. He had put a blanket over her and had one of his over him so they weren't sharing a blanket. To his surprise, Jillian took her blanket and threw part of it over him and moved closer to him so her back was against his side. The camp wanted to double up the watch for the night but Daryl refused to leave her and no one wanted to argue with him.

" Thank you." Jillian's voice was so soft he almost didn't hear it. He looked at her, then back at the top of his tent before clearing his throat.

" I just did what had to be done, what I'd want done to me." Daryl said.

She turned over and put her head on his chest. She was laying on her left side. Her left hand took a hold of his shirt while her right arm went around his waist. Daryl stiffened at first then took his hand from behind his head and wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her closer to him. He put his other hand into her hair, running his fingers through it. After a few minutes, her breathing had slowed and he knew she was sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review even though this story is finished. *_

During the night Jillian had tossed and turned in her sleep. A few times she cried out for her sister. A few other times she seemed to be fighting someone, making Daryl wonder even more about what had happen to them that they didn't want to talk about. When she would cry or start to fight, Daryl would talk quietly to her and calm her down for a while. He'd pull her to him, dodging her punches kicks. He'd run his hands through her hair until she'd calm down again. It went on the entire night.

The group decided to leave the area the next day. Rick wanted to go to the CDC. He heard about a possible cure and thought it was worth a chance. Daryl had buried Jocelyn first thing in the morning. He had went to Amy and asked her to watch over Jillian while he was gone. He didn't want her to see what he was doing. Amy and Andrea took over care of Jillian for him.

Daryl took one of their blankets and spread it on the ground. He carefully cut his arrow so it wasn't just sticking out of Jocelyn's head. He picked her up and placed her in the center of the blanket. Gently he wrapped the blanket around her and tied it with some string. Rick joined him and together they dug a large hole in silence. Daryl took her shoulders while Rick took her legs and they carefully lowed her into the ground then covered her with the dirt. He was surprised by how upset he was. He wasn't sure if it was because Jocelyn was Jillian's sister, and she was upset, or because Jocelyn looked so much like Jillian that he kept imaging he was placing her, instead of Jocelyn, in the ground.

Jillian was laying in his tent when he got back. Amy told him she had gotten up, brushed her teeth, ate, then laid back down. Daryl washed his hands quickly then came into the tent. Her eyes were open but she didn't knowledge him. Daryl sat on his knees behind her back, not sure what to say to her but knowing they had to pack up and leave soon. She had balled her blanket up under her head and was using his blanket as a cover. Her face was buried into it.

" Did you bury or burn her?" Jillian asked.

" I buried her." Jillian turned to her back and looked at him.

" Will you show me?" She asked.

TWDTWD

Jillian stood in front of the make shift grave with her hands clasped in front of her. Her face was pale and her eyes were still dull. Daryl stood behind her, his cross bow resting against his leg as he watched her. The wind blew through her long hair making her reach up and tucked some strands behind her ears. Then she covered her face with her hands and sank down to her knees. Daryl tensed up, not knowing if he should come to her or leave her alone. Her shoulders were shaking and he knew she was crying. He cursed to himself then walked over to her as she sat down.

Daryl slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him as he came to her side. Jillian turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the tears flowed down her cheeks. His arms were around her waist, with one hand flat against her back. Her tears were wetting his neck. He didn't know what to say. He remembered what he felt like when he lost his brother. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she spoke.

" I have nothing left. I have no one now." She said softly against his skin. Daryl closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair.

" Don't think like that. It ain't true." He said. Jillian pulled away and dropped her arms.

" I want to leave." He tried to look into her eyes but she won't meet his. He felt a stab of fear go through him. He had never seen anyone look as lost as she did. A few minutes later, the group was attacked again by walkers, moving even more members.

TWDTWD

After everyone was calmed down, people were buried and their stuff was packed up, the remaining group members started down the road. Glen had tried to talk to Jillian, to tell her what had happen but she stopped him every time. She didn't want to know what had really gone on, she wasn't ready to talk about Jocelyn yet. She assured him she wasn't upset with him, but that was it. She went right back to not talking. No one else tried to talk to her, they saw the look in Daryl's eyes when they looked at her. He was shooting everyone warning looks.

Jillian was riding in Daryl's truck as they drove towards the CDC. She was curled up into herself with her head was against the seat. She had the window down and was looking out at the scenery that went past her. The breeze felt good against their skin. Her color was coming back but she still seemed lost in her own thoughts. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say and thought it was best to leave her to her thoughts. The only time she moved was when she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

Once they reached the CDC and got inside, Jillian reached out and took his shirt. Daryl glanced behind him at her then took her hand. He interlaced their fingers as they followed the doctor down the hallway to the rooms. Daryl didn't ask her if she wanted to stay with him, he just pulled her into his room and shut the door. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave her alone yet.

" The doc said we could take showers. You go first." He said. She looked at him then nodded and went into the bathroom off their room.

Daryl laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling while he listened to the water. When he first met her, he would never had guessed he would be sharing a room and bed with her, listening to her shower and wishing he was under the water with her. Of course, he would have never guessed the world would end either and he'd lose his brother.

Him and Merle had found the bar by chance and decided to check it out. She was working and they were hooked. They came back a few times before Merle started talking to her. They were surprised at easy she seemed to get along with them. Most people didn't like him or his brother but she just took what Merle gave her and gave it back to him. It didn't take long before Merle started calling the bar to get her schedule. If Merle knew Daryl liked her, he never let on.

After everyone was showered they met up in the dining hall and had dinner together. Everyone was having some drinks and getting loosen up. Even Jillian was drinking and smiling more. She moved through the room, not knowing his eyes were on her. She moved over to Glen and asked to talk to him. They moved to the back of the room with drinks. Jillian slipped on top of a counter while Glen leaned beside her.

Daryl took a swig of his beer while he leaned against another counter across the room. He watched as Jillian and Glen talked. A few times Glen seemed to be tearing up but Jillian would place her hand on his shoulder and he'd smile. After a while Jillian pulled Glen into a hug. She closed her eyes and seemed to sigh. Glen wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Daryl tighten his hold of his bottle and narrowed his eyes. He turned away and decided to join the conversation that was going on, surprising everyone. He needed a distraction. It didn't take long before he felt a small hand slip around his arm.

" I have to lay down, I'm buzzing. If I drink anymore I'm going to get emotional" Jillian said as she came close to him. She was speaking low into his ear. He realized her front was pressed against his right leg and her mouth was brushing against his skin as she spoke. " Just take me back to the room then you can come back. I don't remember the way." She said.

Daryl carefully led her back to their room. As soon as he stood up, he realized just how much he had drank too. Jillian had her arm linked with his as they made their way through the hallway. She had one hand on his arm and the other on the wall as they walked. They weren't saying a word to each other as they weaved and walked slowly. He had no intention of leaving her alone.

Once back in the room, Jillian sat on the bed while Daryl went into the bathroom to get some water. She slipped off her shoes and took off her bra. She tossed them on the floor then stood up and went to her bag. She took out her little shorts and faced the bed. With a sigh, she went to the bed and crawled under the covers. Daryl came into the room and saw her hands moved around under the covers.

" Just stay there." She said. " I'm changing." She said with a small smile. It didn't take long before she pulled her jeans out from under the covers. She tossed them to floor and turned her back to him. "Don't worry. I have shorts on under the blankets, I'm not naked or anything." She said with her eyes closed.

After Daryl changed his clothes and turned off the lights, he got into bed with her. They didn't say anything to each other for a while. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not because she wasn't facing him. He was feeling annoyed and put out that she had been so friendly with Glen and not with him even though he had been taking care of her.

" I promised Jocelyn I would never talk about what happen to us." She finally said softly. " But since she is dead, does the promise still count?" She asked.

" I'd say if you got sumthin that bothers you, she'd want you to talk to sumone you trust." Daryl said. She sighed but didn't say anything for a few minutes.

" We were raped." She said, making his stomach drop.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review even though this story is finished. *_

" A week after the outbreak started, we ran into a group of six men. They had weapons, we didn't. They promised to protect us and we were stupid." She started. The mattress shifted as she rolled over. Using the night light in the room, Daryl saw her hand came out and felt her lightly touched his arm. " They took us to a building they said they had fixed up to keep the walkers out. They made Jocelyn uncomfortable but we didn't know where else to go. I was used to men looking at me like perverts, I got that a lot from the bar. I tried to convince her it was fine." She took her hand away but Daryl reached out and captured it in his.

" I saw the way the men at the bar looked at you. All of them leerin." He said with a frown.

" On our third night with them, the men surrounded us. Two of them took a hold of me and put a knife to my throat. Two other ones forced Jocelyn to her knees. When she refused to give one of the men oral, they cut me across my shoulder." Daryl felt himself start to squeeze her. He tugged on her hand to pull her closer to him as if he could protect her from the memory. They were now laying side by side still holding hands. "Every time she tried to stop, the men would cut me somewhere. They all raped us, one by one, taking turns cutting us. In the morning I told her we had to leave or they would kill us. I just knew they would."

" Tell me they are dead. Tell me they are dead or I might go back there and kill them myself." Daryl growled. She interlaced their fingers together. He glanced down at their hands then back at the ceiling.

" We waited until they were asleep then we took off. We propped the door open and took off running. We found that drug store you found us in and locked ourselves in for days. We were terrified. We didn't know what else to do. Our parents had been killed, we figured. We just didn't know where to go. We were there for about four days when we saw them again. They were walkers. I hate to admit it but I was glad." Jillian said. Daryl brought his other hand to his eyes and started rubbing them.

" They got what they deserved." He said. They were quiet for a few more minutes before Daryl spoke again. Jillian leaned her head against his shoulder. " I used to get so pissed at the way guys used to look at you, fuckin assholes checkin out your ass like you were some whore." Jillian was shocked by his confession. She always thought he was just an angry person because he was always frowning at the bar. For once, Jillian took Jocelyn's advice and just went with what she was feeling.

" Why didn't you even ask me out? I mean, if you didn't like the way guys looked at me, then why didn't you ever do anything about it?" She asked. Daryl sighed.

" You aint the type of girl that would go for me. You're beautiful and smart. I'm just a stupid ass hick." Daryl admitted. " Besides, I'm a one night stand kind of man, you deserve better than that." He said as he started to pull his hand away from her. Jillian tighten her hand on his and brought her other hand to his arm, holding him to her.

" You aren't stupid. You are an amazing hunter and you hunt for a group of people you don't even like. I could never hunt, I'm not patient enough. And yeah, I have never had a one night stand and I don't want too. But I'm just a bartender, I barely made it through high school and college, yeah right." She said. They fell into a silence again for a while before Jillian turned onto her side. She placed one hand under the pillow as she looked at him. " I would have said yes." Daryl frowned and looked at her.

" To what?" He asked.

" If you had asked me out, I would have said yes." She said.

" Oh." Was all he said before he looked away. Jillian frowned and felt embarrassment crept over her. She let go off his arm and turned away from him. She sat up and pulled her hair into a bun. She threw the blankets off her and stood up. Daryl sat up and watched as she started gathering up her stuff. " Where the hell are you goin?" He asked.

" I'm going to get a different room. Thanks for taking care of me and my sister but I think I need to be alone for a while." She said. Daryl passed his hand through his hair.

" Oh hell, Jillian, don't leave." He said.

" No, I need too. I need to think." She said without looking at him. " I just need some time to think." She was gathering up her clothes and tossing them into her bags the best she could since she was still buzzing from the beer. He stood up and quickly went over to her.

" Come on, just stay here." He said.

" No, I can't." She said. Daryl grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Jillian struggled against him but he had a hold of both of her arms. " Let me go!"

" Just listen to me, for fuck sakes!" He said. She glared at him with tears in her eyes.

" I have listened enough, I get it. You don't want me. That's fine. I have some stupid crush on you but don't worry, I will get over it." She said.

" I don't want you? How can I not want you? You're so fuckin beautiful and sexy it kills me! It hurts me to look at you because I ain't ever gonna have the chance to be with you! We don't move through the world the same way! You need sumone so much better then me!"

" In case you haven't noticed, the fucking world ended! Everyone who is still alive moves through it the same! And don't you think it should be up to me to decide who I am with or not? You never even gave me a chance! You have these thoughts about me and what I deserve when you don't even know me! Your excuse is pathetic and stupid!" She snapped. " Now get you're fucking hands off me so I can leave! I can't get over you if you're always in my face!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he pulled her against him and kissed her hard. Jillian struggled against him, refusing to allow him to deepen it no matter how hard he tried. She finally pushed against him, making him break the contact. She started full on crying, completely shocking him. Women and their feelings were not something he was used to dealing with.

" Don't! Don't even think about kissing me because I can't take it! I have lost everyone in my life, my whole family is gone! My sister died last night! I went against my promise to her and told you what happen to us! I trusted you enough to let you in on one of the most horrible times in my life! I tell you I like you and you throw it all back in my face! No! Don't kiss me again!" She cried. She covered her face with her hands and was sobbing.

" I thank you for trustin me, for lettin me in but you ain't lost me." He said softly. Her hands slowly dropped from her face but the tears continued to fall.

" I never had you to lose." She sobbed softly. He brought his hands to her cheeks.

" You had me the first night I saw you." He said. She slowly stopped sobbing as he started to wipe away her tears. " I only went there to see you. I had to watch you talk to the guys there knowin I wasn't as good as they were. I had to watch those assholes stare at your ass and tits, wantin to knock them out but knowin I couldn't touch them. I never regretted who I was until you. The more I was around you, the more I wished I could talk better and be smarter. I wanted to be better so some day I could ask you out and you wouldn't laugh at me." Daryl said. " Then the world went to shit."

" I would have accepted you the way you were."

" I didn't know that. I figured you'd never give me a chance." He said as one hand slipped through her hair, tugging it out of the bun.

" So instead, you decided to never give me a chance." She said. He sighed and nodded.

" I guess that's about right. I treated you the way I was scared you'd treat me. I ain't got an excuse for that."


	9. Chapter 9

* _Please Review.*_

" So where do we go from here?" She asked. He moved his hands to her arms and started rubbing them.

" I can't say I know." Daryl said. Jillian pulled away and wiped her cheeks as she walked to the bed. She sank into the mattress. She looked up at him as he faced her. The night light was bright enough he could see her cheeks were red from the crying.

" Will you at least kiss me again?" She asked softly. " If nothing else, just kiss me again."

" Do you still wanna leave the room? Cause if I start kissin you there's a good chance I ain't gonna be able to stop." He said.

" That's okay." She said.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck but started towards her. He came to his knees in front of the bed. He put his hands on either side of her face and locked eyes with her for a while. Jillian's smile was small and sweet. He glanced at her mouth before he tilted his head and closed the distance between them. This time Jillian parted her lips and let him slide in.

Her tongue was small and soft against his. Her hands came up to his shoulders as they kissed slowly. He had imaged himself kissing her more times then he could count. He had imaged jumping over the bar and kissing her in front of all the assholes, claiming her as his. After he brought her back to camp, there were countless of times he had stopped himself from walking over to her and kissing her hard. Now here he was, finally kissing her, she wanted him and he wanted her.

He came onto the mattress, pushing her to lay back. They never broke contact as she laid down with him over her. His hands slipped through her hair as they made out. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck as he started kissing her neck. Jillian sighed then moaned softly. She kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feelings he was giving her. Their hips started moving against each other.

" You're ain't leavin this room." He said against her skin.

" Make it worth something for me to stay." She said. She opened her eyes as he looked at her.

" Do you know what you're askin me?" He asked. She smiled.

" I want to have sex with you." She said.

" Wow, that was point blank." He said, making her laugh.

" Look, I like to have sex. Big surprise here, but I like to get off and I pretty tired of getting myself off." Jillian said. A look of shock went over Daryl. " What? Guys jack off but girls can't touch themselves?"

" It ain't like that. It just most girls don't admit to doin it." He said. She shrugged.

" Well, I needed something to relax me. Now, are we going to have sex or just talk about it?" Jillian asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl laid on his back with his legs spread out and his arms around her waist. Jillian was laying on top of him, they were both taking deep breaths to calm themselves down. They had their eyes closed and she was listening to his racing heart beat. She sighed as she linked her ankles together. She crossed her arms over his chest and smiled at him as she raised her head.

" We should have done that months ago." She said. He actually laughed as he squeezed her tightly. Jillian laid her head back down. " What's going to happen to us now?"

" What do you mean? You're my woman, you're with me now. Ain't no one allowed to touch you but me." He said. Jillian moved to lay by his side. She was on her stomach so she had to turn her head to look at him.

" I meant us as a group. I wasn't asking about you and me." Jillian said. " You don't have to go all caveman on me." She said with a laugh.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" Nothing, I'm just busting you're balls." She said. He frowned at her. " I actually like the caveman thing, you calling me your woman, telling me I'm yours, it's kind of a turn on." She said. He couldn't stop himself from grinning at her.

The next morning Jillian woke up before him. She snuck out of bed and quickly brushed her teeth. After peeing, brushing her teeth was one of the first things she had to do when she woke up. She crept back into the room and smiled at Daryl. He was still sleeping and had one arm laying over his eyes and the other straight out at his side. She had been laying on that arm. She went back to the bed and slipped under the blankets.

Daryl felt some amazing sensations flow over him. He shifted his hips and groaned in his sleep. He was dreaming about Jillian again. He had had dreams about her off and on since he meant her. Once he found her in the drug store, she invaded his dreams almost every night. His dreams always ended up with him waking up right as the big moment was happening and he'd have to finish himself off to get relief. This time though, the dream seemed so real. He could almost feel her mouth on him.

Daryl opened his eyes and saw something moving under the blankets. He looked over to where she had been laying with him and saw she was gone. He closed his eyes and put his hands under the blankets to thread them into her hair. She placed her hands on his hips as she worked her mouth on him. His hands tighten in her hair as he groaned.

" Jillian..." His breath was fast and his voice was hoarse. " If you don't stop that I'm gonna go in your mouth. You sure you want that?" But she didn't stop, instead she brought her hands to him too. She continued to work him over until he felt his coming to end. " Jillian!" He said quickly. "I'm gonna cum!" He growled a second before he spill into her. He groaned loudly as she took everything he gave her.

XXXXXXXX

Jillian popped up and smiled at him as the blankets fell off her. He had his eyes closed and was covering his face. She started rubbing his thighs as he took a few deep breaths. She laughed when he finally looked at her. His face was red and he broke out into a grin.

" Was that a good wake up?" She asked. He sat up suddenly and flipped her over onto her back, making Jillian cry out then laugh.

" That was amazin." He said. " It's your turn now." He said as he grabbed her hips. She laughed as he made her open her legs. He grabbed the blankets and started to pull them over her.

" You don't have too." She said softly. " I didn't do it so you'd do it to me."

" I know but I want too." He said.

" You don't have to cover me up." Jillian said. He pushed the blanket away and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

" You want to watch me go down on you? I ain't ever guessed you had this freak side of you." He said. She laughed then.

" If I'm too much for you to handle..." She let her words hang in the air.

" The more I'm findin out about you, the more I like." He said before he took her. He looked up at her as she closed her eyes and arched her back slightly. She grabbed the blankets as she started moaning.

XXXXXXXX

Daryl and Jillian walked down the hall, holding hands. Their shoulders were touching and she was holding his arm with her free hand as they talked quietly together. They had taken a shower together, washing up between making out and having sex. He had been turned on all over again just by watching her face as he went down on her. The times they locked eyes had drove him crazy. When she started to cum, she moaned his name loudly and he knew he'd take her again in the shower.

" Do you think everyone is going to be surprised that we are together?" She asked him, her voice bring him out of the memories.

" Yeah, I'm sure they all think I ain't got feelins." He said. " Rick won't be. He helped me with your sister." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" Well, I cleaned her up before we buried her. He found me when I was washin her face." Jillian looked at him quickly. "He helped me wrap her in a blanket and dig the grave for her. Then he helped me put her in and cover her up."

" You cleaned her up?" Her voice was so small he had to glance at her.

" Didn't seem right to just toss her in the ground the way she was." Jillian looked away and they fell into silence again.

" Thank you." She said as they reached the kitchen. She faced him and hugged him tightly. " Thank you for taking such good care of her." Daryl squeezed her tightly.

" Wasn't easy. You guys are identical 'cept for the hair. I kept imagin it was you. I had to stop a couple of times." He said. She pulled away to look at him then.

" Would it had bothered you if it had been?" She asked.

" In case I ain't been clear, I have had feelins for you since before the outbreak." He said. She smiled and shook her head. She wiped her eyes quickly then pulled him into the kitchen. When she saw Rick, she let go of Daryl's hand and walked over to him.

" Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. Rick glanced from Daryl to her.

" Yeah, of course." He kissed Lori's head then got up and followed Jillian to the back of the kitchen.

" Daryl just told me what you did for my sister and I wanted to say thank you. I didn't know all the things you did for her and..." Jillian covered her mouth and looked down as tears rushed her eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head before speaking again. " Thank you for not just tossing her in a hole in the ground." Rick sighed.

" Daryl did most of the work and had a hard time with it. The only other time I saw him that upset was when we lost his brother." Rick said. Jillian hugged Rick tightly.

" Thank you for taking us into your group." Rick squeezed her tightly and laughed low.

" Daryl's killing me with his eyes right now. I don't think he likes you hugging me." He said as they pulled away. Jillian squeezed Rick's arm and smiled before they walked away to rejoin the group.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review even though this story is finished. *_

After breakfast Daryl and Jillian decided to go back to their room. Daryl and Rick had spent a lot of time talking quietly together so Jillian took the time to talk with Glen. He was still pretty upset about Jocelyn. He kept telling Jillian how sorry he was for not watching out, not being more alert. Jillian had to get stern with him and tell him to stop feeling bad for himself. He had barely known Jocelyn and it wasn't his fault.

Jillian was sitting indian style on the bed while she watched Daryl putting their stuff into their bags. He had taken out their soap and things from the bathroom and packed them away. She had asked him what he was doing but he had just said he was trying to be prepared for anything, even if that meant they had to make a quick get away.

" I don't like the way that chinaman looks at you." Daryl said with a frown.

" It's only because I look so much like her." Jillian said. " He blames himself for what happen."

" Don't you?" Daryl asked as he came to her. He flopped down on the bed beside her.

" I don't know. I don't want to think about who's fault it is. It doesn't matter, she is gone now. I don't want to spend my time tossing the blame around." She said.

" So how do you want to spend your time?" He asked with a smirk.

TWDTWD

Jillian grinded her hips against his as they made out again. He was laying over her, one hand on her neck, the other on her hip. He wanted to get her out of her jeans but was stopping himself so he could enjoy kissing her. He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her and that made him feel amazing. He had never had someone who cared so much about him. Suddenly the air stopped flowing through their room. Jillian opened her eyes and put her hand on his chest to push him away.

" What?" He asked as he looked at her face.

" The air has stopped." She said. Daryl looked up as the lights flickered.

TWDTWD

Everyone was so wrapped up in watching the screen with the doctor that they didn't notice that Rick and Daryl had stepped out of the room and were gone for a while. When they rejoined their group, Daryl came to her and lightly touched her back. She looked at him then turned towards him. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest as the doctor talked.

When it became clear that the doctor was telling them they were going to die at the CDC, everyone starting panicking and crying. Daryl grabbed Jillian's hand and pulled her to the closed door where Shane and Rick stood. He pushed Jillian back so he won't hit her when he started hitting the door with his ax. She held her tears in check as Daryl, Shane, and Rick started working on the door.

Once the doctor finally opened the doors, everyone saw their bags laying in the hallway. Daryl grabbed their bags then Jillian's hand before they started running through the hallway. They reached the main level of the CDC only to find out the doors there were locked as well. After a few tries at hitting the windows Carol stepped forth and gave Rick a grenade she had found in his clothes. Everyone took cover as he pulled the tab. Jillian was behind a table when Daryl ran over to her. She had finally started to cry but he grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him.

" Look at me!" He said quickly. " I ain't gonna let you die here, ya hear me! I didn't go through all this shit just to lose you now!" Jillian took a hold of his wrists. " We are gettin out of here now duck!" He yelled.

Once the grenade went off, they tore outside to his truck. Everyone was running to their cars, knowing they only had a few moments to spare. Daryl and Jillian tossed their bags into the back of the truck before getting into the cab. Daryl pushed her to the floor boards and got on top of her. Jillian was on her hands and knees, facing his legs. She wrapped her arms around them and buried her face into him. She closed her eyes as the CDC exploded. An after shock hit the truck and rocked it slightly. When he was sure it was safe, Daryl got off her and helped her to sit on the seat. Jillian turned to see the building burning. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

" How did you know?" She asked.

" I didn't. Rick came to me and told me he thought sumthin weird was goin on with the doctor. After the lights and shit went, we went into every one's rooms and packed up their shit." Daryl said.

" What's going to happen to us?" She asked.

" I can't say." He let her go and sighed as he moved to the driver's side of his truck. He started it up and she looked at him. " What happens from here on out, it happens to the both of us." He said as he looked at her. " We stay with the group or we leave them, I don't care. I just want you by my side, the rest we will figure out as we go. That's all I can offer you right now." She nodded.

" Promise?" She asked. He nodded.

" Promise." She smiled slightly and moved over to him.

" Let's go and see what the world has for us." She said.

The end

_* So this story is actually a three part series that I will start going through and redoing to fix the problems with it. Thanks for reading!*_


End file.
